RANDOM CRAP
by pandagirl247
Summary: Lol I got bored this is a one shot hope you like it it's pretty random and also romance so... Yeah.


Randomness hehehe  
>Sango: where are we?!<br>Kagome: I dunno..?  
>Sango: we're surrounded by nothingness!<br>Ayame: how did we get here..?  
>Inuyasha: hey where the hell are we?<br>Miroku: I'm not sure, but it seems we're no where...  
>Kagome: Inuyasha?! Miroku?! You're here too?<br>Miroku: oh, hello lady Kagome! And Sango!  
>Inuyasha: Is anyone gonna answer my question?<br>Koga: *appears out of no where*  
>Ayame: KOGA! *hugs Koga and won't let go*<br>Koga: Gahhh!  
>Inuyasha: *bursts out laughing on the floor*<br>Sango: uh is he ok..?  
>Miroku: it appears that Koga's pain is quite enjoyable to him<br>Kagome: well what did you expect?  
>Sango: true...<br>Rin: *appears* hey where'd Sesshy go?!  
>Sesshomaru: *appears*<br>Rin: SESSHY! *hugs Sesshy and buries her face in his fluff*  
>Jaken: *isn't there cuz he's an idiot*<br>Koga: *is now wrapped in duct tape* Ayame! Untie me!  
>Ayame: not until you remember what you promised me!<br>Koga: grrr  
>Miroku: *randomly grabs Sango's butt*<br>Sango: PERVERT! *slap*  
>Miroku: *has a huge red hand mark on his face*<br>Kagome: *rolls eyes*  
>Inuyasha: *is still laughing on the ground*<br>Rin: Sesshomaru aren't you going to question your brother?  
>Sesshomaru: why should I?<br>Rin: you mean this is normal for him?!  
>Kagome: No Sesshy just doesn't care<br>Sesshomaru: Is everybody calling me that now?!  
>Kagome: Mayyybeee...<br>Miroku: *closes his eyes and meditates in the ground*  
>Sango: Miroku what are you doing?<br>Miroku: *doesnt answer*  
>Sango: *moves closer* are you alive?<br>Miroku: *eyes still closed rubs Sango's bottom*  
>Sango: *hits Miroku with hiraikotsu* Definitely alive *sigh*<br>Miroku: It was worth it...  
>Sango: what was that?!<br>Miroku: n-nothing Sango  
>Ayame: KOGA! I DEMAND YOU MARRY ME RIGHT NOW!<br>Koga: what- NO!  
>Kagome: might I remind you that you're covered entirely in duct tape?<br>Koga: I DONT CARE! THIS IS ILLEGAL GET IT OFF!  
>Kagome: Well I don't see anyone else around so...<br>Ayame: You have to marry me! Right now! Or else I'll tape your mouth shut too!  
>Koga: Gahhh! Noooooo! Please don't!<br>Ayame: well why shouldn't I?  
>Koga: BECAUSE-<br>Kagome: Because then you can't kiss him!  
>Ayame: Oh you're right! *kisses Koga*<br>Koga: *tries to resist but can't move because of you know the duct tape*  
>Ayame: *keeps kissing Koga*<br>Inuyasha: *still on the floor laughing*  
>Kagome: *smirks and watches the two of them, satisfied*<br>Rin: Sesshomaru? Will we ever see Jaken again?  
>Sesshomaru: Hopefully not.<br>Rin: Yay! *hugs the fluff*  
>Miroku: Saaaangoooo<br>Sango: what?  
>Miroku: hi.<br>Sango: what is it?!  
>Miroku: nothing, I just wanted to say hi.<br>Sango: no more tricks, ok? If I get any madder you won't have a face to slap anymore!  
>Miroku: But-<br>Sango: no more!  
>Ayame: *still kissing Koga*<br>Koga: *kind of enjoying it but won't admit it to himself*  
>Sesshy and Rin: *randomly disappear*<br>Inuyasha: *finally stops laughing*  
>Kagome: Inuyasha why were you laughing so hard?<br>Inuyasha: because Koga was wrapped in duct tape!  
>Kagome: and..?<br>Inuyasha: because I hate Koga..?  
>Kagome: why?<br>Inuyasha: Kagome stop you're freaking me out!  
>Kagome: I just wanna know why you hate Koga so much!<br>Inuyasha: well because he's in love with you  
>Kagome: but why do you hate him though?<br>Inuyasha: because he randomly claimed you as his when you obviously didn't like him and because I want you to be mine...  
>Kagome: aww! Inuyasha!<br>Inuyasha: what?! I answered the question, what did you expect?  
>Kagome: *kisses Inuyasha*<br>Inuyasha: ?!  
>Sango: *is thinking about stuff and blushes*<br>Miroku: ?  
>Sango: *watches InuKag*<br>Miroku: Sango?  
>Sango: huh?<br>Miroku: what are you doing..?  
>Sango: thinking...? There's not much else to do here ya know<br>Miroku: what are you thinking about..?  
>Sango: things, ok?! Geez a girl'd think she can think whatever she wants without having to share every single thing!<br>Miroku: I was just wondering...  
>Sango: *sighs*<br>Miroku: Sango?  
>Sango: what?!<br>Miroku: you're blushing again...  
>Sango: so?!<br>Miroku: well why?  
>Sango: well... Uh...<br>Miroku: ..?  
>Sango: *kisses Miroku*<br>Miroku: !  
>THE END<p> 


End file.
